Empty Pages
by Pietruszkowa
Summary: Sam is seriously confused. Who seems to be the opposite of it? Blaine. What does this two boys have on common? Kurt. And apparently sexual orientation.  The action starts after Silly Love Songs.
1. Sam doesn't get the mono

**Empty Pages**

Chapter One, in which Sam doesn't get the mono

* * *

Ignorance isn't any fucking bliss. Ignorance sucks, and Sam felt that every time he was near someone obviously gay (like Kurt) or obviously straight (like Finn). When you're able to fit somewhere, suddenly everything becomes simpler. You don't have to hide the truth from yourself, just from the rest of the world – and sometimes you don't have to hide anything at all.

What he knew about gay guys? Nothing. Of course, there was a stereotype, stereotype his friend fitted in, but Sam felt that all this was way too superficial. No, he didn't _feel_ that – he _knew_ that. If it wasn't, he wouldn't have any doubts. No one would.

He liked Quinn, of course he did. She was this perfect girlfriend with background story which had brought them together in the first place. But he felt that he liked her a little less since they had became a couple. Everything was complicated, like staying on the top of school hierarchy, even the things which didn't even take place – like sex.

Maybe it would be better if he just stayed in home with his comic books.

He hasn't felt very much like himself since Kurt moved to Dalton, and he didn't even know why. There was no crush – at least not any that he knew about – but there was _something_ about this boy. Sam was spending his whole life in McKinley High trying to be liked. And Kurt was the only person who didn't seem to give a shit what the others think: he was himself, no matter if he was walking like a diva in his expensive jacked on or if he just got slushied.

Paradoxical freedom in bullying.

Illusional freedom… real fear. No wonder Sam was scared, too. Even if he didn't know if he had reasons or not. But on the other hand, if he didn't have them, would he be scared at all?

* * *

- Is that Kurt's boyfriend? – Asked Sam.

He was at Finn's, watching the game. Typical boys' night.

Some might have wondered why they would meet after this weird mono case. Sam was sure, that Quinn cheated on him with Finn – so he should be angry, kick Hudson's ass or anything. But the fact was, he didn't want to do it at all. Apart from the fact, that he cared much less than he suspected he would, Finn was the closest thing to the friend he had in this school.

- What? – the other boy didn't seem to pay any attention.

- This dark haired guy.

Few moments ago Blaine showed up for a minute to take something from the kitchen. He introduced himself to Sam and took few moments to see what's going on on the field, then he left.

- Not really. They go together to Dalton, and he's gay, but I don't think he likes Kurt. Last time the topic was brought up it seemed like Blaine's someone else on his mind.

- That's new.

- What?

- He looks a little more regular than Kurt, if you know what I mean.

_Not at all_ the fact that some guy wouldn't be madly in love in charming boy with outstanding personality.

- Kurt changed his look lately, too. I think it's this whole uniforms thing. No one stands out of the crowd or something like that.

Sam didn't answer – he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Kurt's style seemed like a big part of him, even he noticed that, and all he knew about fashion was the fact that girls spend much of their time for it.

- Oh damn – muttered Finn about something in TV, and from this moment on the talk was

gone for good.

- I think I could get on well with your brother – said Blaine when he entered Kurt's room.

- Please don't call him that way.

He gave Kurt questioning look.

- I had a major crush on him last year – boy explained. – So please stick with Finn.

- Weird.

- Why?

- I wouldn't say that's your type. Footballer, the jock… Maybe the opposites attract.

Kurt liked the nights at home, especially since they became so rare. Dalton was amazing, the boys were nice, and he had great time at the Warblers, but he couldn't help the feeling that there was something missing in this perfect new life from Harry Potter books.

- I used to be a cheerleader – Boy smiled slightly.

- Really?

- I seem like a perfect match for a quarterback now, huh?

- Material for a prom king. Who's the other guy?

- What other guy?

- Blonde hair, big lips…

Amazingly _huge_ lips.

- That's Sam. He's kinda new, got transferred this year. He's nice.

- Something specific about his niceness?

Kurt thought for a minute before he spoken.

- This Karofsky thing…

Blaine listened carefully.

- Sam beated him up once. For bullying me. Soon after that I went to Dalton.

- Interesting… - said softly, and then added: - I still feel sorry for that Dave guy.

Kurt gave his friend unsure look.

- I know he was terrible to you – Blaine continued. – And he threatened to kill you, there's no excuse for that. But after all, he's still miserable.

- Sorry, I'm not going to cry for him.

- Alright. But still, I bet you wished for someone to help you when you were figuring out who you are.

He didn't answer.

- Maybe there wasn't so much to figure out, but still, it's always easier with someone by your side.

- Maybe Karofsky would have someone by his side if he wasn't harassing everyone around. Can we change the subject, please?

Blaine nodded.

- So I've been practicing this song lately…

* * *

Sam and Blaine practically met by the door – both left Hummels' house at the same time – the match was over and curfew was going.

- Sorry we didn't really talk earlier – said Blaine right away. – But, the game, and Kurt… Who won anyway?

Sam named the team. Blaine whistled.

- Not what I expected.

- Are you into football? – asked Sam.

- Yeah. You know, I was at this championship game… Nice match _and_ halftime show.

Sam smiled.

- Cool zombie make-up, huh?

Blaine smiled back.

- Everything went out well, even it there were some difficulties…

- What do you mean?

- Bunch of jocks afraid that they will look like losers, same old stuff – Sam realized that he wasn't so different after all. Boy, he hoped he wasn't blushing much.

- Heard something – said Blaine, and then asked:

- Are you friends with Kurt?

Sam thought of it for a while.

- Not really, or sure not as much as you or Finn for sure. But he was really nice when I joined glee club. Offered that we may sing a duet together.

_Nice_ again, thought Blaine.

- What song did you choose?

- I ended up with someone else.

- We did a duet once, Kurt and I. He's good.

- I believe so.

They walked for a moment in silence.

- Where you lived before? – asked Blaine. – Kurt told me you were transferred.

- It was boarding school. I hoped for a new start here, basically.

- I know this feeling. I went to Dalton because of bullying in previous school. Something like Kurt. Don't feel proud of that, trough. Pretty cowardly for someone who keeps telling others to be brave and stand up to bullies.

- Maybe it's really the best option. Saving your ass, I mean.

- Not for that price. Apart from that, you can't always runaway. At some point there's going to be something worth staying for.

* * *

She looked weird without ponytail. Her hair looked like gold.

She had wonderful hair curling lightly around her angelic face. Like she was a goddess or something.

And she looked weird without this sexy cheerio outfit. In her lovely sundresses she looked nothing like an evil queen bee. He wasn't sure if she was again this pregnant girl from the last year, the Quinn he never met. But she didn't seem to care about popularity so much anymore, and that freaked him out.

What it will look like if she'll leave him for Finn, the new star?

What if she loves this new star? Okay, that's kinda unfair, get all this popularity and love at the same time.

There was a plan. Beautiful girl and beautiful man. This famous couple from family movies. Top of popularity tree, prom King and Queen. Happily ever after, especially when they are in separate rooms.

Blond-haired kids.

Oh damn. Finn's babies for sure won't be blonde.

- I'm not stupid, Quinn – Sam found her by lockers.

- What now? – she sighted.

- You cheat, you lie, you get mono and after that you don't even try to explain yourself. Just expect that I will trust everything you say.

- You know what… - started Quinn. – I'm getting sick of this. You're not even worried why I would left you. You care about popularity, I get that. Everybody does. But…

- But?

She was quiet for a second.

- But why didn't YOU get the mono, _kissing_ disease, from _your_ _girlfriend_, on _Valentines Day_?

- Excuse me? You're the one who keeps turning me off.

- I have to go to the class. – she said quickly, avoiding the answer. - We'll talk later.

- Sure we will – sighted Sam as she left.


	2. Sam decides to ask

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Two, in which Sam decides to ask

(sorry for Darren Criss - I just _couldn't_ help myself.)

* * *

The whole thing seemed to blur away with time. Quinn and Sam haven't shared any serious talk to officially end their relationship – she just slipped away straight to the Finn's arms. The funny thing was, new lovebirds didn't seem so happy. Like the break-up was in the air, next to the _Finchel_ ghost.

But it wasn't Sam's business anymore. He felt humiliated trough – like he didn't mean to any of them enough to sorry or simply admit that they cheated on him.

Or, you know, say anything at all.

And that probably was truth.

Maybe popularity wasn't such a dig deal after all: all this illusion of real relationships between people. He saw that every day in the football team and at the school hallway, when some girls tried to hit on him.

The worst thing was he wasn't so bonded with the rest of glee club. Sure, he interacted a little with Mike, Artie and Puck, but none of that was ever as serious as this little friendship with Finn. And the girls? Sam hardly ever spoken to any of them, not counting Quinn, of course.

Sam thought seriously about quitting Glee.

One less reason to get the slushie facial after all.

He felt lonely again. And it _sucked_. No matter which path he have chosen, he still remained in the same place. In the last school he somehow tried to be himself, and that didn't end well. In McKinley High he did the opposite, and he wasn't happier at all.

Sam shared a talk or two with Santana – well, she was the one who did the most of the talking – and seemed to be her new boyfriend now. _Yay_. Not like she wasn't hot or anything. Sam simply didn't feel right in that place, and by that place he meant any place too close to her. Still, he somehow _was with her_ anyway.

He thought he had to stop himself from _dorkiness_ then he was with Quinn, but, apparently, next the Santana he wasn't allowed to even open his mouth, if it wasn't for the sake of a kiss.

All of that without the doubt was making a great relationship.

* * *

- Coffee? – asked Kurt.

Coffee Tuesday seemed like their little tradition lately (even if they never named it), and Kurt loved that. The only person he met after school before was Mercedes. But, even if he loved her with all the love in the world, she still wasn't teenager gay boy to talk about latest Advocate cover.

- Sorry, can't. I already have some plans – replied Blaine, who was fixing his bag's strap. Kurt always felt funny about his bag. It wasn't from the latest collection or anything, but for sure had a marks of owner's character. Little scratches, weird strap, a defect on it's side…

- Studying or meeting someone?

- The second one.

- Want to tell me something about it? – asked Kurt cheerfully.

- It's Sam.

- Sam?

- Sam Evans.

Kurt's smile disappeared. Why the hell would they meet?

- Oh, okay. I see you two got friendly at our place last week – he smiled nervously.

- Turned out we have some things in common.

Like being on my mind for a while, thought Kurt.

- I find a little funny how New Directions get on well with Warblers. We never had that with Vocal Adrenaline – he said, like he tried to sum up the topic.

- Maybe it's because Vocal Adrenaline never had you – Blaine smiled sweetly.

Kurt returned the smile.

- Maybe I could join you two? I haven't spoken to Sam for a long time.

Wondering how his hair is doing. And why suddenly he decides to make friends with Blaine.

- I'm not sure, you know? Let's say this time there will be just him and me and then another time, if there will be another time, I'll bring you. Is that okay?

- Yeah, sure. Have a nice time.

Blaine left, and Kurt couldn't help a thought that it would be lovely to receive a small peck on the cheek instead of "bye", even if they decided to be just friends… for now.

* * *

- Okay, I get you're dyslectic and it's harder for you, but that's _Harry freakin' Potter_.

It was going great so far. They both didn't find it hard to talk to each other. At some level, they even seemed similar – both had their little weird stuff they were geeky about.

- Movies were okay.

- Movies were crap.

- Isn't it like book for children anyway?

- It's _ageless_. On every possible way. You'll see. I can borrow it to you.

Sam smiled lightly.

- Are you away from home? I mean, is Dalton far from the place your parents live?

- Not really. But still, I don't spend every weekend with them, I don't think much people do that… Kurt does.

Sam nodded slightly to himself. Blaine watched him carefully.

Suddenly, the nice atmosphere of their meeting turned into awkward silence.

_So, did you wanted to talk about something specific? May I ask you a question?_ – they spoken in the same time.

- Sure – said Blaine. - I guess.

- How do you know you're gay? – Sam asked finally, feeling horribly uncomfortable. Damn, that sounds extremely stupid, he thought. On the other hand, he just wanted to finally spill this question out.

Blaine shrugged, still watching Sam carefully.

- I guess the same way you know you're straight – Blaine might have had some suspicions before, but in that moment, by the look on the other boy's face, he realized that this explanation didn't make things any easier at all. – Do you want to… talk about it?

- I guess there's no turning back now – sighed blond.

- Oh, don't say that – said suddenly Dalton student with a little more confident voice, feeling, that he can be actually helpful here. And he felt great about the possibility of doing something good for Sam.

This thing with Kurt and Karofsky didn't end with failure, but it was no triumph either. There was a little guilt in Blaine, after all this _courage_ promotion, which didn't end with anything beneficial after all.

– It's… good. Nothing changed in you, but you decided to talk. And nothing _will_ change in you, if we do it – dark-haired boy smiled slightly and after a short while Sam managed to return that smile. Not with much enthusiasm though.


	3. Birds sing again

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Three, in which birds sing again

* * *

For a long time Kurt badly wanted to talk to one of the Glee girls about Sam. He wanted to know if he and Blaine were still seeing each other, and if they did, what could have been a reason for that.

But young McQueen fan wasn't sure if they would know anything about that. If they didn't, maybe he would start some suspicions and rumors, and Sam would get into trouble. High school students are judgmental and their system of information exchange is faster than dropping off Billboard's Hot 100, even if they seem to be perfectly nice and friendly as individuals.

It turned out that he didn't have to mention the topic at all – one day, when he was with Rachel on a walk around Dalton campus, she started to talk about Sam herself – in the unexpected circumstances.

- We currently need _another_ new Glee member. It's like some plague lately. First Puck was gone, then you…

- What happened?

- Sam quited. Seems like this thing with Quinn really brought him down.

- Thing with Quinn?

- Oh, you don't know anything? I don't feel surprised that Finn didn't wanted to talk about it. – Rachel looked down for a second, still feeling a little hurt after the end of her longest-running relationship. Even if she declared that she had moved on like a million times. - He basically stole his girlfriend…

- Wait, wait… Could you start from the beginning? Because at the moment you don't make much sense.

- Remember my great plan with 100$ and kissing booth? Turned out that Finn were already thinking about someone else, and this person was Quinn. They were practically making out behind Sam's back… Actually they also kissed in front of him, he asked for that.

Kurt looked confused, but decided not to interrupt.

- The whole thing would remain as a secret, if Finn didn't infect Quinn with mononucleosis…

- Right, because secret was perfectly well hidden while they made out in front of him.

- The kiss in front of him was just a peck to prove that Quinn doesn't have feelings for Finn.

- Makes sense.

- Just listen. Sam found out about the cheating so he and Quinn broke up. Since that, he seemed kinda depressed. Some time ago he simply stopped showing up at glee rehearsals. Mr. Shue talked to him and it turned out that he's not coming back – Rachel sighed. – I'm seriously worried. Finding new members is always problematic, and now it seems impossible.

Girl looked at her friend.

- And it's still weird to talk to you as a competition.

- I'm just… swinging in the background anyway. Pretty much the same way as in New Directions.

- Don't say that, you weren't swinging in the background.

- Don't get me wrong – Kurt continued, as if Rachel has never spoken. – Blaine is really amazing and I'm having lovely time at The Warblers, school is great _and safe_, and for most of the time it's just wonderland full of unicorns pooping rainbows, but… - boy stopped for a while. – maybe I'm just overreacting.

Rachel looked at him and for the moment she wondered if she should mention coming back to McKinley. Somehow she didn't fell like that was the greatest idea. They just stood for a moment in silence.

- Wanna sing? – she asked suddenly.

- Beg your pardon?

- Jesse used to sing in public – she said as Kurt raised his eyebrows. – Thought of it as a charity action, but for me it always seemed like playing in the musical.

- Yeah, I think I'll pass – said Kurt and started to walk again.

Rachel followed him in while in silence, and then she started:

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day._

Kurt looked at her a little like she were nuts. But on the other hand, she noticed a small smile on his face, so she continued.

- Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker…

And then he joined her.

- … wherever you're going, I'm going your way.

- Two drifters off to see the world.

- There's such a lot of world to see.

_We're after the same rainbow's end__, waiting 'round the bend,  
My huckleberry friend, Moon River and me._

None of them commented it nor paid attention to the people staring at them. But she was glad to see his smile again.

* * *

Since the leaving the glee club, Sam haven't really_ talked_ to any of the members. He only had this little awkward conversation with Quinn, in which he denied that she would be the reason of his leave. That wasn't entirely truth, but he really didn't want to get into details of this case.

The boys, mainly Artie and Mike, also have shown some interest – but Sam quickly moved on from the glee topic and tried to talk to them about the other things. It pretty much worked and gave him another profits – he didn't feel so isolated from the rest of the students anymore. The boy hanged out mostly with football team, but not counting Glee guys, he didn't treat that serious at all – he kept himself in the distance.

He was aware how much the situation would change if anyone discovered his secret.

Finn suggested once that they could spend evening together. Sam just smiled bitterly in answer and assured the taller boy that he's not interested in his proposition, and he probably won't be for next couple weeks.

There was only one thing left to do, and Santana made it so much easier by suddenly popping out next to the Sam at the hallway.

- Okay, what the hell is going on? – she asked, crossing her arms. – You left glee club and never thought that you maybe should mention this to me?

- Kaltxì. Nga-ru lu fpom srak? – Sam said the first thing in Na'vi that came into his mind. Santana shook her head with loathing.

- Seriously.

- Sorry – boy closed his locker and said right away – I think we should break up.

- I think you acting even weirder than usual.

- You're probably right. I kind of went crazy.

- You may ruin your whole reputation now. Or not. Anyway, something is going to change, and we're not going to wait long for that.

- I'm not sure if I care so much – he didn't know who was more surprised, him or Santana, by this honest answer.

- Who do you have on your mind? Is she hot?

Sam smiled slightly.

- I think you should take care of the person on your mind, not mine – Sam looked down the hallway. Brittany and Artie were walking out of the class.

Santana looked where he was looking and then she gave him a questioning look.

- I'm not…

- Sure you aren't – Sam finished the conversation and left quickly, leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.


	4. Jealousy talks

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Four, in which jealousy talks

* * *

It wasn't a date, but it looked a lot like one. The park was almost empty, the evening was coming and the boys were walking around looking for a spot clean enough to sit before they start to talk about the serious issues. Meanwhile Sam told Blaine about quitting the Glee club and ending his relationship with Santana. When he was telling the Warbler the whole story, he realized, how weird it sounded and how it seemed to not fit him at all. Still, it was like a unreasonable self-esteem shot.

The only thing in Finn's mind at situations like this were girls. Sam thought of them too, some way, and he guessed every high school student did, but the main context in which they popped out in Sam's mind so far was… turning them down.

- Was your sexuality a reason of this break-up?

- No. I simply didn't want to date her anymore… - he thought for a second. – Actually, I've never wanted to date her at all.

- How is the rest of the school reacting? Are you into any trouble?

- No. I'm doing good so far.

- And your parents?

Sam knitted his brows, like he didn't knew what Blaine meant.

- What about them?

- Just asking. Maybe they find weird that you're not in glee anymore.

- We don't talk that much. At least not about my school life.

- Okay – Blaine nodded to himself and sat for a while in silence. – Maybe you could share your fears with Kurt? I mean, you were in the same school, he for sure can relate and…

- No. I wanted to talk to you, and I wanted that because you're completely out of my world – Sam looked at the other boy. – I don't feel comfortable about the issue at all, and with someone who knows me on the daily basis I would feel even more awkward.

- Do you have any experience with the boys? – Blaine asked straight away.

- Pass for now. Another question please?

- Do you like some boy?

- Pass…

- Are you going to say that after every question? Fine, what about the girls?

- Relationship with Quinn was actually the most serious, and I've never touched her boobs.

- Did you want to touch her boobs?

- We had a deal – nothing more than a kiss. She had a baby last year. I've once tried something and ended in a cold bath… And after that I've never really felt like trying. But I liked her, of course I did – he said quickly. – We were going out, watching movies, talking…

- Don't mean to ruin anything, but I do these things with my grandma and I don't consider it as a romantic relationship.

Sam smiled bitterly.

- You've never actually answered my question.

- How do I know..?

- Yeah.

Blaine thought for a while.

- I guess I've just never fallen for a girl. And I've had crushes on boys, so… But I guess it just gets obvious after meeting someone special, or when you have your first kiss or something. You just need to, I don't know, see the fireworks? I'm not saying that you should jump at the first man you'll met on your way home to find out, but maybe… Let yourself feel something? From what you said about your actions so far it doesn't seem like you allowed yourself to lose your feelings. Does it sound lame?

- Yes.

- I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic.

- Have you been in a relationship with a girl?

- Yeah. But it was like a relationship with my grandma – Blaine smiled playfully, and this time it didn't take much for Sam to return it.

* * *

- How are you and Sam? – asked Kurt, licking coffee mousse off the spoon. He was too quick to talk about coffee Tuesday tradition – it was their first meeting like this since Blaine met Biebercut. – Are you still seeing each other?

- You make it sound like we were dating – said Blaine. Kurt just gave him unsure look. The vision of Sam being on team gay after all _and_ discovering himself in a new role as a Blaine's boyfriend was just too scary. – Chill.

- You said I'll bring me the next time, and you didn't. I have a right to be suspicious.

- I don't see why are you making such a big deal of this. If I didn't know you, I would say jealousy.

- Ridiculous – Kurt looked somewhere over Blaine's head.

The fact was, he felt jealous. The problem was, he didn't exactly know, what he was jealous about. Sam was straight – so there was no chances for him to have a crush on Blaine. Blaine could fall for him, but on the other hand, he would never treat that seriously. Also, Sam didn't seem his type.

Blaine spend a little less time with Kurt, but he never thought of it as a big loss – both of them had their own friends. The only difference was that Kurt's friends usually had ovaries.

The only option left – and Kurt didn't feel well about this one at all – was the fact that Sam _again_ have chosen someone over him.

He seemed so nice, when they met. Also, Kurt wasn't used to chatting with football players while they were taking a shower. And that was a nice variation, and Sam's abs was a nice addition to this variation.

Huge-mouthed boy was the only one who didn't seem to give a damn about the fact that Kurt was gay. It didn't mean anything neither on positive nor negative way.

His choice of Quinn in the duets competition was completely rational – Kurt was the one who withdrew anyway – but at the end it didn't make him feel any better.

And Blaine? Even, if there was some connection between the boys, Kurt felt left behind.

McKinley boy stayed in contact with a Warbler – and never used an opportunity to even say _hi_ to the ex-New Directions-member.


	5. Fairytale ends

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Five, in which fairytale ends

* * *

The boys were still going out, but with time the amount of awkward talks about sexuality decreased. They relationship changed from mentorship to friendship, and both of them thought that actually worked better for Sam's frame of mind. Both that and the fact that Blaine recently experimented with the girls changed Sam's way of thinking. He didn't want to label himself as straight or gay, not yet for sure – he wasn't ready for that. So far he worked at accepting himself no matter who he turns out to be – and he made a little progress every day. Cookie on Monday, talking about comic books with Mike Chang on Tuesday, James Earl Jones impression on Wednesday.

And he only got slushied once.

But just in case, he decided to save his favorite clothes for better times.

Sam wasn't in New Directions anymore, but he was still going with them to the Regionals, only because Rachel's fears turned out to be true - there was no one to replace him. Mr. Schuester asked practically every student which could possibly agree, but it didn't end with any positive result. Everyone thought that glee club was lame, or was scared of losing their, sometimes nonexistent, reputation.

Even if Sam wasn't the part of his team, his friends still was. And he didn't want to ruin all their hard work.

Evans heard, that Spanish teacher even talked to Dave Karofsky, and that the boy appeared at one of glee rehearsals, but no one was really pleased with this, so the idea was quitted. Still, it was only rumors and Sam didn't really believe that Karofsky, the biggest jerk in school, considered joining glee club he constantly made fun of.

After picking the songs, or, to be exact, composing them by Rachel, and making up the arrangement of a dance number, Sam appeared once a week in the Auditorium. Besides that, the rest of the club had their usual meetings. Acting like nothing happened in the Regionals practice, but missing all the usual singing fun made him miss belonging to the New Directions a little, even if he knew that the Regionals there's not going to be much singing for anyone who's not Rachel or Finn.

Mr. Shue thanked him, and some members let him know that they hope Sam will rejoin glee. Boy didn't count that out, but didn't thought of it seriously either. Though, he couldn't deny that his separation tactic and all the enthusiasm for changes has cooled off a bit.

* * *

- Hey, homo.

Sam looked to the direction where the voice was coming from. He was in the locker room and thought that everyone already left the place. Turned out he was wrong – Karofsky looked at him the way Evans didn't like at all.

- What? – Boy asked, like he haven't heard.

Shivers went down his spine. There was something odd about Dave – the fact, that he scared Kurt so much that he changed the school for sure had nothing to do with usual slushies and calling names. There was something more, and, boy, he didn't want to find out what this "more" was. And now they were all alone… Without Azimio, who for sure would be happy to mock Sam too. The whole football team would enjoy another gay joke.

But somehow the bully decided that he want to talk face to face.

- Saw you with your hobbit boyfriend yesterday at Breadstix.

It was a nice night, actually. Blaine came back to the _Harry Potter_ topic again and they analyzed who possibly could have hots for who, if J.K. Rowling hasn't paired all characters so simply.

Sam opened his mouth to say something.

- Don't try to deny, ladylips. I saw this guy before with Hummel – as he didn't get any answer, he continued. – Damn, this glee club is really like a GayTown, isn't it? I wonder who will be next… My bet is on Finn.

- Cute how you consider dinner as such a big thing – Sam put his shirt on. In the moment he reminded himself all the things Karofsky has done to the glee, and previous feeling of helplessness and fear was replaced by anger. – Are you done? Or maybe you want this guy's number? – he asked.

The bigger boy pushed him at the locker with sudden fury… And the fury didn't mean his fist.

- What they told you, Evans? – Dave screamed. Then he realized the mistake he made – the look on Sam's face made it obvious that the blond didn't know anything… Until now. Karofsky pushed him again and took a step back, with mixed feelings of panic and anger. He still tried to keep a straight face, though. – Just try to tell anyone…

-… and you'll kill me, right? Just like you threaded Kurt. Kurt knew. What did you do to him?

The conflict looked differently in this light. And Sam didn't have to be the smartest guy on the planet to realize, that if Karofsky was gay, the one of the factors which leaded to Kurt's fright might have been some kind of sexual harassment.

It felt a little like an overwhelming sense of unfairness, when he thought about Kurt's position, and a little like a fear, when he thought of his own.

- I warn you, shut the fuck up.

Sam attacked him, pretty much without thinking, just like a few months ago. His mind crossed the thought, that this time he might end up much with something worse than a black eye. But before the fight went really bad, someone heard the noises and almost right away Coach Beiste pulled them apart.

- Yeah, defend your little boyfriend, Evans! – screamed Karofsky for his final word.

And that's how Sam Evans was outed.


	6. Kurt reacts

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Six, in which Kurt reacts

* * *

Kurt stared at Finn, completely speechless.

- I think you should talk to him. You've been there. I mean, you had trouble with Karofsky, and now he's having it… And, you know. I may try to support him, but I kind of stole his girlfriend and that would be awkward… Or isn't it? I mean, if he's gay, girlfriend doesn't mean so much?

Kurt was still speechless, so Finn didn't get any answer.

- Why he called him your boyfriend anyway? Or maybe it wasn't about you?

- Blaine. Sam was meeting Blaine – said Kurt with weirdly neutral voice, not looking into Finn's eyes.

- So what's up with this whole defending?

- Finn… I think I would like to stay alone now.

* * *

- Why you haven't told me Sam is gay? – asked Kurt, closing the door of Blaine's room. He was just fixing his messy hair. Usually Kurt couldn't help thinking how his curls cute was, but at the moment he didn't care at all.

- How do you…

- I asked first.

Blaine sighed.

- Honesty, Kurt? – Dark-haired boy looked at his friend. – You don't have any right to be pissed at me. It's Sam business. If he wanted to share this with you, he would.

- You knew about my crush on you.

Blaine knitted his eyebrows.

- How is this relevant?

- Well, dating the guy I know makes you somehow a jerk in this situation.

- Okay, first, we weren't dating, and I told you that. – Kurt wanted to say something, but Blaine stopped him by gesture of a hand. – Second, I don't want you to be upset when I'm with someone, Kurt. You know that I wanted to stay friends, and that's now how being friends work.

The heart didn't break into pieces. Kurt have known all of this before, and right now he just somehow felt glad that Blaine didn't want to end their friendship. Still, he couldn't help slight disappointment.

- Fine – Kurt nodded slightly and sat next to Blaine. The other boy felt a little like hugging him, but that idea felt like conflicted with the friends resolution.

- So, how do you know about Sam's problems? – he asked.

- Two days ago he got into the fight with Karofsky. When they were torn apart, Dave screamed something about Sam's boyfriend. That's what I've heard. I guess the school is full of rumors now.

- Do you think Sam knows about the kiss? – Blaine asked.

- I don't know.

- Are you going to talk to him about it?

- Do you think it's a good idea?

- I think it's worth a try.

Kurt looked at him.

- And do you think I should offer my help to someone who choose you over me before?

Blaine smiled slightly.

- Definitely.

- Why is that?

- Because… - Blaine thought for a while. - Either he doesn't realize how helpful you could be or he's into you.

Kurt raised eyebrows.

- This boy is very, very confused, Kurt. He's not even trying to define who he is yet. He just took the first step, and you are at the end of this journey. I'm pretty sure the fact that you know yourself so well made him feel intimidated. And, besides that, he talked to me mostly because I was a stranger to him. But right now, what can I do? - he looked directly into Kurt's eyes. - I didn't help you with Dave, you changed school. You're the one who was there. So it's worth a try.

- And… – started Kurt, trying not to sound like he was interested. – Where did you get this "being into me" part?

Blaine smiled, but never answered.

* * *

Oh God, he wasn't here so long. It was like coming back home after a long trip to discover that nothing has changed.

Probably his locker has, but that of course wasn't visible.

McKinley hallway was empty – Kurt came here during the lesson, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk anyone besides Sam… Even Rachel or Mercedes.

And he didn't know if he'll decide to talk to Sam at all. He knew that it was his free hour and he'll probably be at the library, doing… Something.

Kurt looked at the lockers and started to wonder if Sam is pushed at them recently, like Kurt used to be, when he still attended here. The thought reminded him, that even if he left, Dave Karofsky was still here. Boy pursed his lips up and kept his head high on his way to the library.

* * *

- Do you mind?

Sam looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt wasn't sure if it was a bitter smile, a sad smile or maybe just an usual smile. But it for sure was some kind of smile.

- Not at all. Nice uniform, by the way.

Kurt sit down next to him. Sam changed a little. The suckers in his hair was visible – they were still blond, but not so light, they had nice, sandy colour. Boy put pen and the book he used down. For a moment they just sat in silence, because none of them felt like starting this conversation.

- Finn told me what happened – said Kurt finally. – Is anyone bullying you right now?

- It's more awkward so far… And there are some slushies and "ladylips' and "faggots", but nothing scary – Sam looked at him. - But I still stay on the training a little longer to avoid the crowd in locker room. Thought about quitting the team, but… I'm not sure. You should have seen Quinn's face, by the way. Kinda hysterical reaction – by the look on Kurt's face he judged that it's better to quit the topic of his ex-girlfriend.

- Did you deny anything?

- Never denied. Never confirmed.

- Are you gay? – asked Kurt a little quieter, but he didn't get any answer, so he tried another one. – What about you and Karofsky?

- Not a single word since he outed me.

- Did he try anything on you?

Sam watched Kurt carefully.

- Did he try anything on _you_?

- He kissed me – admitted Kurt, nodding slightly, and for the moment none of them said anything.

- Well, I guess I know now how he meant when he started to "worry" about his little secret. We're in the same boat now, dude. Bullying, death threats…

- I kind of left this boat – said Kurt

- Well, I'm not going to – Sam replied. – At least I don't consider it so far. But I wasn't kiss-raped – boy added.

- You ran away before, didn't you? That's why you want to stay here. To do things different way now – Kurt looked at him, searching for a confirmation.

- I was really close with one of the guys from our football team. I think he had a crush on me, and I would lie if I said I was fully neutral about him… Anyway, he was this closeted jock type. Pretty much the same story you had with Karofsky, actually. But he officially accused me of sexual harassment, even, if nothing ever happened, you know? Maybe some flirting, sparks, but there was really nothing more. I never thought of it seriously anyway, I didn't think that I might like boys… Rumors spread really fast, and this was all-boys school, so the headmaster suggested, that maybe I should change school for my own sake. And I did, mostly because of… the bruises.

- I'm sorry, Sam – said Kurt softly.

- I'm sorry for you too, Kurt.

They sat in silence for a while.

- May I tell you something? – Sam asked.

- Yes, Sam?

- I don't really like your uniform.


	7. Venus and Mars

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Seven, with Venus and Mars

* * *

Sam tried his best to avoid bullies. He had reasons for that. It's never nice to get smacked, but, if they left any marks, his parents would like to know what happened. And he wasn't ready to tell anything yet – he still remembered the how his mother pursed her lips after he told her that the black eye was an effect of standing in defense of one of the guys. He almost heard her hoping for it not the be a sign of affection, especially, that he was dating Quinn at the time. And his mother _loved_ this girl, maybe because of the cross she was wearing, or maybe because she was actually Sam's first girlfriend.

Karofsky spend a lot of time with his mates from a team, and that was alright, because Sam knew nothing wrong may happen when he's with them. Dave would be too scared that Evans may take his revenge on him by telling about his kiss with Kurt. Maybe they wouldn't believe at first, but rumors would start, and that was enough to scare the closed jock.

Not like Sam was ever going to out him anyway – he wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't used to confronting anyone in general, not counting this few exceptions since the got transferred to McKinley.

No matter how much he tried to stay away from possible danger, sometimes evasion didn't work. These meeting usually ended with pushing him at various objects. And once this object was Quinn.

- Sorry – he said quickly and wanted to go away, but she stopped him.

- Sam… - Boy looked at her angelic face and couldn't help a thought she was really divine. Girl looked like she needed some time to come up with her little speech, but since Sam seemed to be in hurry, she started to talk. – At first, I just wanted to say sorry. For all the lies and cheating. There's no excuse for that.

- Well, it's a little late – boy stopped and smiled. – I accept your apology.

Quinn returned the smile, but only for a second.

- Was I just a part of your image? Fake girlfriend? – she asked. – Because, we had all these nice moments… Duets… And you were always such a sweet and thoughtful person. And it just seems to me like…

- It wasn't a lie – Sam interrupted. – I really liked you, Quinn.

- How, since you're gay?

- I guess it's a little more complicated than that. How is your relationship with Finn?

- It's over. I'm flying solo for a while.

- Good for you, I guess.

- Sam?

- Yeah?

- I think you should come back to the Glee club. You won't make it alone here – Quinn was completely serious. – You know how things ended for Kurt. And I know – she said quickly, when he opened his mouth – that you are still friends with the guys, but it's still not the same thing.

- I'm doing just fine handling this by myself.

- I'm just letting you know you don't have to.

* * *

- How do you feel about Karofsky anyway? – asked Sam, when Kurt visited him in McKinley again. They were sitting in empty classroom, and football player couldn't help the memories about his first meetings with Quinn. They sat right under Mars.

- How am I supposed to feel? He terrifies me.

- Is there really a reason? – Kurt gave him the look which symbolized something between anger and one big _wtf_. – Fine, I'm sorry. But if…

- If what?

- If there was someone to protect you… I don't know, someone who wouldn't let _him_ do anything to you again, scare you or harass you, would you find it possible to come back even if he's still here?

_Someone like a boyfriend?_ Thought Kurt.

- You suggest I should get a bodyguard?

- Something like that. So, would you come back?

- I don't know – he said. – I don't think so – he admitted. – You can call me a coward, but…

- I'm not going to.

- Okay.

- There are various kinds of fear. You're scared of the guy who may rape you or kill you, I'm scared of talking to my parents, and some are scared… of snakes.

- Bad comparison – said Kurt and then asked - Wanna talk about your parents? How they reacted to the rumors in your school anyway?

- They were supportive, but…

- Desperate to believe that you're not gay? – Warbler suggested.

- Exactly – Sam nodded. – That freaked me out a bit. Even if I didn't think I was, I would feel better if they didn't care that much. And now… - he smiled bitterly. – "Hey dad, remember how you were scared that I may be homosexual? Surprise, you were right!"

Kurt touched his arm comfortingly.

- Sorry to hear that. My dad was always very supportive. If you needed any help…

- Have you seen _Avatar_? – Sam interrupted.

- Excuse me? – Kurt took his hand away, confused.

- I kind of have enough of all this serious topics. I barely talk about something else lately.

- I didn't – boy answered right away, without commenting. - Thought that the movie will do perfectly well without my money. And I was right.

- One of the best movies ever.

- Doubt that – Kurt smiled slightly.

- What's your favorite movie of all time? The one you watch when you're sick, tired and it's raining outside?

- Is it supposed to cheer up? I like stage better, actually. I guess you've never seen a musical life, did you?

Sam shook his head.

- But, when you're sick, you can't go see anything life anyway, so, which movie?

- _Chicago_.

- Okay, I _totally_ know this one.

- You thought that I'll mention something you've never heard of, right? Sorry to disappoint.

Blond smiled, and Kurt found not staring at his enormous lips extremely hard.

- Maybe I'll take a look at this blue Pocahontas.

- Maybe I'll borrow it to you.

- Maybe you'll stay then to watch it with me.

- Maybe you'll give me your address in this case.

- Maybe.


	8. Come Clean

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Eight, in which they come clean

* * *

Kurt really didn't want to go through this again. He had his big hopes about Blaine and already pictured them as this perfect couple, when it turned out, that the other boy never had romantic feelings for him. It was like a cold shower which made Kurt realize, that the fact someone liked boys doesn't have to mean he has any chances.

Maybe Karofsky jumping at him made it a little unclear before.

Watching _Avatar _with Sam didn't have to mean anything at all. This once sentence about not liking uniform ether. Trying to get rid of the uniform, on the other hand, would. But that of course didn't happen. The only step forward was the fact, that Evans called himself _homosexual_, not _confused_. But on the other hand, it might have been just a expression.

Kurt didn't want to risk _again_. Also, he didn't want to rush anything. Sam just discovered a new side of himself, and Kurt himself still wasn't sure if he's after Blaine after all. Blond with pouty lips shouldn't have been just an emotional springboard.

Maybe it's teenagers thing, or maybe it's gay thing, or maybe just a virgin thing, but Kurt took everything extremely seriously, way more serious than he should. His friends had their relationships and love pentagrams instead of triangles – and he still didn't get his 2nd real kiss. All this waiting brought some great expectations, which crossed his mind by turns with the idea of letting all self-respect go and desire to just get over it all.

Kurt just wanted some _duet_ already.

* * *

It was when the schoolday was over.

This time Karofsky was alone, when he pushed Sam, and the boy pushed him back without even thinking. The result was shock, and anger, of course.

- Do you want to hit me? – asked Sam provocative. – You're welcome, but I'm going to hit back.

That obviously was something else from "it's not going to change who I am" Dave always got from Hummel. But there was no doubt that Sam wasn't about to change either.

- You're just another little queer irritating everyone around, Evans.

- No, I'm just another little queer you're jealous about. But guess what, Karofsky? I'm not going anywhere.

- Jealous, huh? Unlike others, I control myself.

- Unlike others, you don't have balls to admit who you are. And harassing everyone around isn't the way to get them.

Dave took a step closer into Sam's direction.

- You can put your brave face on, ladylips, but I know you're scared.

- And I know you're more scared than me – replied Sam. He thought about turning around and just walking away, but he felt that Karofsky might use that as an opportunity to attack him, so blond just stared into bully's eyes until the opponent broke the eye contact and turned away.

Sam just stood here for few moments until he was all alone. The load was off his chest and he felt incredibly proud of himself. Boy smiled and thought about a little victory dance, but that was just too lame, even for him.

* * *

- How is Sam guy? I think he completely forgot about me. Is that because of you? – asked Blaine playfully. Kurt just looked at him, hoping he wasn't blushing much. – Hey, I'm not suggesting anything – dark-haired boy continued. – It may be just the fact that he has another mentor, right?

- We met few times, that's all. Well… I don't think twice counts as few.

- It doesn't, few starts with three – boy nodded.

- Would it be possible for us to stay friends if I went back to McKinley? – asked Kurt suddenly.

Blaine seemed surprised.

- Of course.

Kurt just stared into his coffee for a second.

- Do you want to do it because of Sam? – his friend asked.

- No, at least not in _this_ way. I mean… - Kurt looked at Blaine. – He handles it all so well. He's not afraid of bullying or Karofsky, and he wants to stay there no matter what. And I used to be like this before this kiss, you know? Now I feel like something was taken away from me. And I think I want it back.

Blaine smiled.

- Courage?

Kurt smiled back.

- And what about Karofsky?

- Sam suggested that he won't let anyone rape me, so…

- You can't treat is as a sure thing, Kurt. Remember, when you left McKinley? Everyone promised to take care of you, but you left anyway. It's normal that you want to be closer to the possible romance, but you need to remember about your own safety. Sam is a jock, he can defend himself if anything happens – we all hope that won't – but bullies will find very easy to beat you up. Is Dave currently in conflict with Sam?

- I don't know – Kurt admitted. He felt like a child again – surprising how often that happened next to Blaine, gay-Yoda.

- Maybe you should wait until the things will clear up completely.

- I guess you're right. But I'm not sure if I want to do things right at the moment.

Blaine listened to him.

- I consider myself as a brave, colorful, talented person, and I've always been proud of this, I cherished it by my way of dressing and singing powerful musical songs in glee club. In Dalton everything changed. Sure, it's comfortable, it's safe. And I love Warblers, we're a team. But in New Directions, we weren't team, we were family. And I want to come back to this family, before they stop thinking of me as a part of it. And before I stop thinking of myself as Kurt Hummel and I'll start as "Warbler". No offence.

- None taken.

- I just don't see a point of _comfortable_ if I can't be _myself_.

- You know what, Kurt? I think it's the most honest and open thing you've said since you transferred to Dalton.

Boy smiled slightly.

- Possible.

Dalton Academy students looked directly into each other's eyes which this brand new feelings. Kurt suspected it might have been a blossoming friendship – the real one, about which everyone dreams, and which lasts decades.


	9. Regionals

**Empty Pages**

Chapter Nine, with Regionals

* * *

Kurt hated their outfits. If he still was part of New Directions, he would never let girls wear such odious dresses. And, come on, with leggings, again? Boys looked a little better, but not really outstanding, because their choice was completely simple and classic.

Especially one of the boys presented really nice, the one at who Kurt was staring the most at the moment.

Sam looked good in suits. And he didn't wear them at regular basis, what only intensified the effect.

The performances were over, and New Directions were the last ones to sing. Kurt liked songs by Rachel, and the fact, that one of them was obviously inspired by him, really touched him. This only made him miss the glee club more and made him even more sure about his decision to leave the Warblers, even if he couldn't be the part of New Directions during Nationals. The last seemed highly possible since he just competed against them like 20 minutes ago.

At the moment the judges had their discussion. Kurt wasn't sure, if it was really that long, or if he was just extremely excited. Hoping for other team to win isn't the best attitude, is it?

The Warblers wanted to give him solo this time. If that happened before he started to think about coming back to McKinley, he would he thrilled. But in that case he had to come clean and resign from singing such an important part. Reactions to the news about him leaving Dalton Academy was various, but most of the Warblers turned out to be really supportive. They were great guys, after all.

Sam Evans caught Kurt's eye and smiled to him.

Hummel still wasn't sure if it was going anywhere at all.

They watched the movie, but that was it – watching a movie. Popcorn and home-made salad (none of them touched the first one), sitting in the couch, commenting the plot and introducing Sam to Burt as a "guy from McKinley, the one from football team _and_ glee". Actually Kurt's father seemed to be the only one to expect anything, but it wasn't really surprising, since this hottie was the first guy, besides Blaine, who ever visited his son.

The blond appeared right next to Kurt, like from nowhere.

- May we talk?

Kurt just nodded and without a word walked with Sam outside the main hall. None of them followed another, they walked leg by leg.

- You guys were really great – said Kurt. – I think the Warblers are officially done.

Sam shrugged.

- Everyone where good, and you can't even tell if anyone will like the idea of the original songs…

- I did.

Sam smiled and leaned on the wall for a moment.

- I think I'll come back to New Directions. This performance reminded me why it's… fun.

It was like a start of such a casual talk. Like they weren't at Regionals and they weren't slightly embarrassed by the possibility of romance between them – like they were just a couple of friends accepting to come what may.

_Speaking of "Come What May", w__e could totally pull that off_, thought Hummel.

- I think you won't be the only one – Kurt felt full of emotions. – It's the last time I was just swinging in the background – his confidence surprised himself, but it didn't seem to surprise Evans.

- I used to swing in the background in the foreground… Wait. Okay, I suck at metaphors.

- Let's just quit swinging at all – boy suggested with a small smile.

He might have told him so many things, how he was actually proud of both of them, and how he wanted to promise to be helpful, and other stuff. But when he looked into Sam's eyes, he was pretty sure that the other boy already knew all of it. And maybe even felt similar way.

Someone called the choirs to go back at the stage.

- Well, good luck – said Kurt, and then Sam kissed him.

It was supposed to be a small, sweet, innocent kiss, because obviously there was no time for heavy make-out session. Besides that, it was Sam's first and Kurt's second, after all. But when their lips met, it turned out that they fit each other perfectly, no matter how cheesy it would sound. First kiss turned into second, second into third, standing close to each other into hug. And the hug turned out to be the thing to tear them apart, because their lips separated and Kurt kissed blond's cheek softly.

- Okay, we need to go.

They both were smiling.

New Directions won.

* * *

_(there will be also a small epilogue)_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After few weeks, when they were getting ready for Nationals, and Mr. Shuester was just picking the new assignment for this week, Kurt stepped into the choir room like nothing ever happened. His hair was slightly messed up in Hummel's chic, and the Dalton uniform was gone. The fact was, he picked outfit he was wearing at the moment for the last week and changed his mind like three times on the way to perfection.

For a second everyone sat in terrifying silence and shock, except for Sam, who was smiling, and Kurt, who was obviously pleased with their reaction.

- Oh My God – someone said finally.

- Kurt… - Mercedes started, but the boy didn't let her speak.

- Mr. Shue, if I may – he started, ignoring the fact teacher stared at him as shocked as the rest of New Directions. – I have this number which is waiting to be performed for like a half of the year, and I feel that it can't wait any longer. Not sure if it's right audition song, though, but I may sing something else afterwards.

Will just smiled and joined student's little game.

- Fine, Kurt, show us what you've got – he said and sat with the rest. – Just curious, since when it has waited?

- Duets competition – boy answered shortly. - Sam? – Kurt looked at him, and so did the rest. Blond just picked up his guitar and came down as Kurt moved two seats for them.

Boys sat down and Evans started to play. Some of the boys seemed confused about this, and some of the girls already understood the whole situation and waited with excitement for the first true _slash _duet in glee club.

Hummel took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I can tell by the way you look at me  
You need to be mine  
We could sit watch the stars all night till they  
Disappear into the sky_

Sam joined him.

_I am yours  
And I know that you're mine  
You're worth waiting for  
You're worth waiting for_

At this moment boys looked at each other and no one in the room had any doubts that they mean every word of this song.

_B__e my only, be my only, be my only…  
Your hand in mine  
I swear love speeds up time  
And wind blows southern skies  
Like a lullaby  
Wasn't hard to fall  
Your love's a wrecking ball_

Kurt stood up, continuing. Sam kept his eyes on Hummel as he walked around him. Like there was nobody else in the room. Like he _was his only_.

_Watch your hands move along my face__, they trace all the lines I've lived._

Dark-haired boy looked into Evan's eyes. Next two verses Sam sang alone.  
_It isn't hard to love your scars 'cause that's  
Everywhere you've been_

Rachel observed them with her hands under her chin, smiling, obviously moved, as they sung chorus again.

_You're the one I__'ll compare all the others to, like sunny weather  
You're the one that I'll always come back to, forever_

None of that was awkward or weird. Even if the glee members weren't used to anything like this, everything seemed completely natural. Kurt sat back on his place.

_Be my only, be my only, b__e my only  
Your hand in mine  
I swear love speeds up time  
And wind blows southern skies  
Like a lullaby  
The good, the bad, I take it all  
Your love's a wrecking ball_

There was a short, enthusiastic applause, but Finn stopped it by saying:

- Okay, so I'm pissed. Why did you keep it as a secret? We live together and I didn't notice anything! And Burt and Mom never told me you're coming back.

- I asked them not to. Everyone would find out in like 20 minutes, and you can only make wonderful first impression once – Kurt explained. – Couldn't not use that opportunity.

- Does that mean Dalton is over? – asked Mercedes.

- For good.

- And you guys are… dating? – Puck raised his eyebrows slightly.

- I don't know – shrugged Kurt, and looked at Sam. – Are we?

- Seems to me like we were – answered Evans, and looked at Puck. – So, yeah.

- Since when? – asked Finn.

Boys looked at each other.

- May be Regionals considered as a official start? – wondered Kurt.

- Wow, there's a plenty gay jokes coming up – said Santana.

- It's actually funny that girl who mentions that is currently with Brittany – Sam put down his guitar.

In answer girls just held pinkies, smiling.

Rachel stood up and gave Kurt big hug.

- It's good to have you back home, buddy.

Then suddenly everyone wanted to hug Kurt, like some mascot. And as he looked at their faces, he had to admit, that Rachel was right.

He was home.


End file.
